


Your silhouette is still my reflection.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we're always and ever haunted by the ghosts of the ones we <s>love</s> hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your silhouette is still my reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 13, 2009.

He had been in love with Ansem once. Maybe he had even worshipped him, and for good reason. At the time, he hadn’t seen any reason _not_ to worship the man… his dreams became visions of bronzed skin, rippling muscles and a killer smile. He always woke up to the taste of salt on his lips and the echo of that voice echoing in his ears, like too many waves of words made of sweet nothings. He lay back in the bed Maleficent had given him to crimson eyes filling his vision every time, and his hand started doing things to himself before he even realized it.

  
Nothing in all the worlds that were sullied and sundered by the Heartless could have prepared him for their first encounter. One second they had stood on opposite ends of the room and in the next Ansem had him against the wall, wrists held fast above head and mouth hungrily devouring his own. The phantom’s touch was solid. The feel of him, real.

  
There was no love in their fucking and what connected them was as good as rape. Ansem stripped him of everything: he was broken in by the creature he worshipped, physically, mentally and emotionally. He was under Ansem’s thrall before he even realized it, and by the time he did it didn’t really matter. It was easy to succumb. The abuse he endured was a small setback to the closeness he received in return.

  
He did not know what brought him to his senses. The only thing he really bothered to consider was the bitterness in his mouth and the teasing reminder of crooked love and hopeless devotion. He soon fell out of the habit of sleeping following their separation. That way, he’d never have to see those eyes in his head again.  



End file.
